the advenchers of Alexander
by marcusterrio211
Summary: gamer oc in percy Jackson. [fist story so suggest ideas and tell me if my gramer is wrong]
1. the birth

The birth?

POVfather

In a forest you can hear the shouts of a woman and a baby. Next to you see a body of a mage and an amulet that you take. And you see a big gash on your body but you can't feel it. You run towards the sound of the women and the baby it feels like you were running forever but you finally come to a clearing and see a woman soaked in sweat holding on to a baby than it hits you and remember you are Alex Beckman and you are a demigod son of Poseidon and husband to Artemis the Greek god of the hunt you go towards them and find that Artemis finally stopped screaming because she died you cry and cry which felt like hours and you gather the courage needed and you go towers artemis and get the baby and get away because it would be painful.You see that you have a baby boy and counted help but feel happy but you know you had to get away from that spot so the other mages don't get them. You telliparted away to you house and you get ready for the upingomig years and hide the amulet away in the attic for your son. You forgot to name him so you named him after your ancestors so his name will be alexander.I hope the mages don't find us all i know is that i love my son and will do anything for him My hp is almost 0.


	2. Alexander

12 years later

povalexander

I was just going to school i'm in 8th grade right now i also go to clubs i go to greek mythology club.I am a geek I love videogames so i know all about states.I live in niskayuna i was going to school after I got reading and i was going to homeroom when I was called to the main office i don't know why though i didn't do anything this time.everyone in the room had a pity and pained face than a woman that everyone knows as the principal of the school ms wilson she said in a pitiful voice'' i'm sorry to inform you that your dad's in the hospital'' after an awkward silence, she said''you may take how much time you need he is at the hospital you can walk there have a good day''. He jumped and ran to the hospital that is 5 minutes away to find his dad in bed looking as if a person was not in the sun for a week.i ran up to my dad when he reached out with his withered hand he said ''son do you know what you are'' I didn't know what to say so I said ''I'm human are you okay'' why would he say that it is such a weird question but dad didn't think so because he said''your not human and i am too i'm sorry you cannot meet your mother she was fierce just like you and i'm sorry i cape this all form you but you must know that i'm a demigod son of Poseidon and so you will be a legacy you can control water but not as good as I am able to.there is something else you should know you mother was artemis from the greek mythology i don't know what you can do there has never been a son of artemis before so you have to find out. And there is one last thing good wizards are the ones that killed your mother and almost killed me back then but guess it's time i go to the afterlife but listen to me son you must go home.look in the attic for an amulet that has a greek sword and shield on it were it than back up and wait for the wizards to appear and take you to their school okay dont trust them and nobody can see the amulet unless there your child and nobody can take it off even if they force you too.they will think your a lost boy with magical power and take you tow there school to train now hurry I can't stay a live much longer and that is keeping them from finding you now gooooo.'' I was so shocked that he said that i didit even notice how he said that for so long.my last word to him was'' ok dad i'll get revenge for you and mom'' with that said i ran as fast as I could home before dad dies and the wizards find me.

It was 7 minutes before I got there and i ran to the door and pushed it open.i could see a hallway with pictures of a small boy running after a middle aged man. You run towards the attic as fast as you can because you know that if the mages find you they will take you away fast so with that thought you go into the attic to find boxes and boxes filled with christmas decorations and other things for holled days until you spot a small box in the corner and you think that if you weren't searching for it you wanted have seen it you go towards the box at a steady pace and open the box to find a letter,2 knives, a potion an amulet you take the latter first with a steady hand and the letter reads

Dear,son

So I must be dead because of the mages if you found this okay, so first things first your son of artemis which you probably already know if i told you and a legacy of Poseidon.so about my family on my mothers side me and you since you are my son are part of an ancient clan called the warriors. But nobody knows their biggest secrets which is that we part of the clan has an amulet that lets the clan live there like games and the other secret is that all members of the clan are demigod's so you my son are related to all of the Olympians.the knives were from your mother they are supposed to be a present from her on your 13th birthday and the potion is a bottle of magical sea water that levels up all skills by 50 so use it sparingly know that you will have an inventory,statistics,store,and lottery. Have fun on your advencher my son.

From,

Alex,your father

That is a lot to take in so I'm the son of artemis and lacey of Poseidon that has amulet that turns their life into a game.keep calm i got this so i stood up while sillet tears went down my face that i dident even notice i went down and took the amulet and put it on nothing happened after a couple of seconds than a translucent screen came up

Do you want to start the game

yes/no

I looked at it than making up my mind clicked the yes.as soon as you press yes a screen shows up in front of you showing your statistics.you can't wait to see them

-name=alexander roxana

-titles=prince of greece,son of artemis,legacy of Poseidon,descendant of gods,descendant of alexander the great,last of the warrior clan

-level=11-exp 1200/2000

str=6

Int=7

wis=7

end=6

agi=6

cri=5

Unused stat points=55

[peak human=5]

I am freaking out when i fell this calmness and i look it over again i know my dad told me but it is still surprising.it says on the screen that i'm a descent of alexander the great and prince of greek. I try to tape on the screen and a screen took its place of a description of the titles.

-titles=-king of greece[increases all skills by 5 levels when in greece/50% increase to skills poticalits leadership/arua of a king]-son of artemis[15 to skills knife mastery,stealth,bow mastery,skinning,animal taming/increase all skills by 5 when the moon is out]-legacy of Poseidon[gains skills watercontral,underwater adaption,speak to fish horse/10 levels to water control]-descendant of all gods[50% increase to all skills/5 to cri/gains skill time stop]-descendant of alexander the great[25% increase to fighting skills/aura of a leader]-last of the warrior clan[ gain gamer skills]

Okay it's kinda weird to not be freaking out but i can't think of that right know if i remember correctly from the games i play there should be and inventory function. So i guess i just think about it really hard involuntary and i came up it has invented space in a grade and items can stack okay i need to put anything important in here so i put the daggers, potion,money[got it from his room,clothes,and anything of use. So I went in my room and filled a duffel bag i got out of the attic with spare clothes. So I just sat on my couch looking through the park menu and skills.


End file.
